<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sorry by SHOOTMEBABY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432371">sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY'>SHOOTMEBABY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the fool and the devil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, Heartbreak, M/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Murder, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant Being an Asshole (Apex Legends), Revenant Headcanons (Apex Legends), Romance, Sad Mirage | Elliott Witt, Sad Revenant (Apex Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he should've felt bad but he felt an extreme twisted pleasure in the desperate cries his companion creates, broken and vulnerable. Revenant only steps closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt's Decoys/Revenant, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the fool and the devil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>angsty mirevage content baby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of metal on metal as a bullet smashes into Revenant's shoulder, the impact causing a visible flinch. He stops, a gorey hand sliding out of the corpse before it drops to the ground with a thud and a splatter. Yellow optics thin as he turns over his shoulder, his hand retracting to it's usual claw-like state as a familiar face comes to view. Shaky hands point a gun at the machine, a frown threatening pursed lips and puppy dog eyes staring fearfully up at Revenant. Such a pretty face. Revenant hums, surprised at the sight before him.</p><p>"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" The sim growls, it's an amused growl. His body turning to face Mirage completely. He's lanky, slender, much taller than the man, both are tall but the machine tops it.</p><p>Mirage's hands visibly shake, the gun wobbling with it. "Why would you do this to me?" He croaks finally. Tears filling his eyes now as his words come out. "I thought you loved me." </p><p>Revenant tilts his head curiously, thin eyes taking in all there was to see. Maybe he should've felt bad but he felt an extreme twisted pleasure in the desperate cries his companion creates, broken and vulnerable. Revenant only steps closer. The trickster didn't have it in him to pull the trigger, did he? Hardly. He knew Mirage far too well, not only Mirage but he knew Elliott. Silly of the human to confide in such a monster and open up. </p><p>The fool saw something in the devil.</p><p>Elliott stands his guard at the approach, gnawing at the inside of his lip nervously. </p><p>"I love you," Revenant reminds, smugly, grimly. It's practically a threat. "It's what you deserve, Mirage." Besides their discussion the only sound was Rev's advanced mechanics whirring from within.</p><p>He uses his alias like poison, like a knife to a chest, unexpected and painful. Elliott's eyes burn as he holds back his tears, tears that he knows will get the robot off in his own fucked up way. </p><p>Thin fingers slide across delicate skin, dragging roughly then wrapping around his throat. The heat of his neck in his hand is assuring, his eyes nearly lighting up at the feeling of power over the trembling fool across from him. Elliott's arm remains completely stiff and outstretched, pointing the pistol to his skull still, a lump getting stuck in his throat as he feels cool claws drag across his neck. The claw squeezes around his neck, forcing tears to spill from his eyes. </p><p>"No — No, you don't," he nearly stammers, his words are choked and raspy but forced as he speaks out to Revenant. He inhales shakily, curls falling in front of his face and his brow screwing tightly. Tears run down his cheek, dripping onto the H on the sim's hand. </p><p>Revenant lets out a grim, hollow chuckle as he closes the space between them, the only distance being because of the barrel of the weapon that was now pressed against his forehead. "You love me." He mocks, his tone low, it wasn't seductive as it usually would be to Elliott, under different circumstances. It was only terrifying, it gave him shivers but not the good kind. Certainly not the good kind. "You would never‐" </p><p>A shot goes off. </p><p>Revenant crumples, a wound shattered through his head. It's body is entirely lifeless at the human's feet.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Mirage to fall down with him, falling to his knees with a thud, gentle sobs escaping him as he shifts the corpse. It's heavy, to be expected with literal human sized metal, silicone and components. It feels heavier with Revenant being dead. Elliott cradles his head onto his lap, sobbing and sniffing quietly as he cranes his neck down, brown hair falling into his face as he cries. "I- I-.. Sorry," he stammers out, a whisper, "I'm sorry." He's almost pleading with the dead Revenant, maybe if he apologised his actions would be reversed but it works to no prevail. He presses his lips against his forehead, his stomach twists inside him when he meets the rough, jagged metal of the wound instead of usual smooth but engraved steel. </p><p>Bullet in his lover's head, that he put there.</p><p>Why did Revenant manipulate Mirage to this extent? Teach him love, let him completely fall head over heels then break his heart. It aches. Maybe he was wrong all along about Revenant being good.</p><p>Brown eyes trail up, weak and teary as they look around at the corpses of people around him. Natalie lays to his side, blood pooled grossly beneath her corpse and he gags at the sight, sputtering out a pained sob as he cries back into Revenant.</p><p>How could he do this to him?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>